halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
72 Hours
Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory. -Quotation from Sun Tzu in the opening scene of 72 Hours. 72 Hours was a thriller/action movie based around the Covenant invasion of Harvest. It was mainly focused on a small squad of marines battling through Harvest's cities against a new and unknown foe. The film was directed and written by Anthony Khan, a veteran from the Insurrection and the defense of Harvest. The movie starred Ned Dickison as Staff Sgt. Anthony Khan and co-starred Paul Mckinstry as Allyson Oppenheim. The film was shot in a variety of locations around Earth and other colonies. The film was also granted access to bodies of Covenant species, this was great for the team since they would be able to make near accurate interpretations for the Covenant in the film. 72 Hours received a critical acclaim by many popular reviewers and got good ratings by movie goers. The movie also made big success in the box office by bringing in an enormous 2.9 Billion cR, becoming the third movie to receive the highest revenue just under 48 Rounds and Saharia Plot The opening scene begins with with a quotation by Sun Tzu the smartest and best known general in human histor, along with a video of UNSC soldiers on Harvest fighting the enemy that drove Humanity into the dust. It was very strong scene, showing men fighting to the end and dying, knowing that they cannot win this battle, the scene ends with a soldier being killed by a Sangheili with an energy sword. This instantly made the film R rated and it was only five minutes into the movie. The movie then shows a flashback to 2524, one year before Harvest was attacked and started the 28 year conflict. Anthony Khan and Allyson Oppenheim and the rest of there squad are just about to graduate from the UNSC Marine Corps. Tony and Allyson are named squad leaders and would not see each other until the Battle of Harvest. The scene ends and a new scene starts with an unusual craft closing in on Harvest. The ship moves in and a UNSC ship attempts to make contact. The unknown craft then opens fire on the small human ship. Shortly before the second scene ends the craft is shown spilling out swarms of Covenant landing pods and other invasion tools. The scene then goes black and a new one suddenly opens with a Harvest's cities in flames and screams of people everywhere. Cast & Crew Cast Crew Production and Release Writing Casting Filming Choreography Release Critical Response Soundtrack The score was composed and written by Tabitha Cooley, during the 2559 Annual Academy Awards she won Best Original Score and Sound Mixing. Her Work: 01. nff3Bj09glk&feature=related 02. b674L7oMkRo&feature=related 03. oI_mDPIj4IA&feature=related 04. 6aVl-nCENUk&feature=related 05. _1o_RCRJuhw Trivia 72 Hours was mainly inspired by Black Hawk Down, The Hurt Locker, Green Zone, Band of Brothers and The Pacific. The soundtrack for 72 Hours is actually of real work by Hans Zimmer and Steve Jablonsky. Tabitha Cooley did not write any of the score as she is of fictional work by LoyalHaloFan. All music belongs to it's rightful owners.